NBB:The Lost Concerts
by hangman005
Summary: This is the 8th story of the series and sees Alex and Juanita return to Vancouver. But what if the only way to overcome the issues was to die first? And what things new will finally be revealed?
1. Late Warning

It was three days after Alex won his VMA and he had recovered from his fever. However it was early morning and Alex, not for the first time in his life, couldn't sleep.

Alex twiddled a drumstick around his fingers. Alex was scared, at one that afternoon Alex would be flying back to Vancouver, something he hadn't told his brother.

Alex put the drumstick down and climbed up to his brother's bed and shock him awake.

"What the hell?" Nat said groggily before he looked at the time. "Alex, it's four in the morning!"

Alex sat at Nat's feet and put his back to the wall.

"I wanna talk," Alex said quietly.

"About what?" Nat said sitting up.

"Stuff," Alex said vaguely.

"What's the matter Alex?" Nat asked, it had been years since Alex last woke Nat in the middle of the night just to talk.

"Simon's taking me to Vancouver," Alex said, clearly not wanting to go.

"What? Why? When?" Nat said shocked, he knew Alex never wanted to set foot in that city again.

"Today, he said it will make me better than I am now," Alex said quietly.

"What!? Alex why didn't you tell me earlier?" Nat asked flabbergasted.

"I don't want to go." Alex said quietly.

Nat sighed heavily.

"Nat can you get me out of it. I'll forgive you, I'll give you what ever you want." Alex said crying quietly.

Nat crawled over to his brother and put his arm around him.

"Alex, I don't think I can do anything," Nat said quietly

"Don't make me go, brake my leg, poison me, just don't make me go," Alex cried.

Nat sighed and held his brother tighter.

"I don't want to go away from you," Alex cried.

"Do you have to go by yourself?" Nat asked quietly.

"No, Juanita and her foster mom and counsellor are going," Alex cried.

"Do you want me and dad to go?" Nat said softly.

"You don't want to go, I heard you and dad talking after we got back," Alex sobbed.

"Alex, do you think me and dad would let you go back there without us. We're a family ok Alex?" Nat said comforting Alex.

"Thanks Nat," Alex said as he stopped crying and rested his head on Nat's shoulder.

"I just wish you told me earlier." Nat said quietly and pulled out his cellphone. "I better tell Rosie."

She answered on the 6th ring.

"Nat it's four in the morning she said grumpily.

"Sorry, I forgot the time." Nat said quietly.

"It's alright, so why did you call?"

"Alex wants me to go with him to Vancouver," Nat said quietly.

Rosalina hid a sigh of relief. Simon and Paula had talked to the rest of the band. They made them promise not to talk about it to Nat and Alex. They told them everything they had planned, although they were all worried that Alex wouldn't ask anyone to go with him.

"And you tell me now?" She said with regret. She had to feign knowing nothing.

"Alex only just asked," Nat said quietly "In fact he only just told me that he was going,"

"Ok, I'll come around later," Rosalina said.

"Thanks, I don't think Alex, therefore myself are going to be going back to sleep tonight," Nat said looking at his brother, he seemed frozen with fear.


	2. We're a Family, Alex

"Alex you're putting my arm to sleep" Nat said an hour later, Alex had been resting his head on his brothers shoulder the whole time.

Alex had spent that time staring absently at the wall trying not the think of what was to come.

"Come on Al, we should get up and tell dad," Nat said gently shaking his brother.

"Hmmmm" Alex moaned half heartedly before he slowly climbed down the ladder, he was joined shortly after by Nat.

Nat quickly threw on some clothes, Alex was too distracted for the thought to even cross his mind.

"Come on buddy," Nat said slapping Alex's back in encouragement.

Alex allowed himself to be guided to his dads room. Nat left him for a second to wake up his dad.

"Dad," Nat whispered urgently as he shock his dad.

Mr Wolff woke with a start.

"What is it? Is Alex having bad dreams again?" Mr Wolff asked quickly.

"No, No Alex is alright," Nat said glancing at his brother. "Well actually he's not."

Nat paused and took a deep breath, he could see Alex wasn't going to help him out.

"Alex wants us to go to Vancouver with him today" Nat finally admitted.

"Alex is going to Vancouver?" Mr Wolff said shocked.

Alex became aware of both his dad and brother staring at him.

"I don't want to go by myself" Alex said sinking to the floor crying.

Nat walked over to his brother and helped him crawl on his dad's bed, where they could both comfort him.

"Hey Alex, I already told you that we are going," Nat said kindly.

"Dad might say no," Alex sobbed.

"Alex do you think I'll say no?" Mr Wolff asked quietly.

"No. But I'm scared you might," Alex cried.

Knowing how scared Alex was almost broke Mr Wolff's heart. He decided to tightly hug his youngest son until he calmed down.

At about half past seven, the door bell rang. Nat extracted himself from underneath Alex who seemed to be using him as a leaning post.

"Hey Rosie," Nat said, he was a bit surprised to see Juanita with her, "Hey Juanita,"

"How is he? Rosalina said he only just told you guys today," Juanita said nervously. She needed to show Alex something, and remind him of something she didn't think he remembered.

"Scared and distracted," Nat said quietly, He knew Alex would struggle to concentrate on anything that he did.

"Where is he?" Juanita asked.

"Sitting with dad, but you can go in if you want." Nat said letting Juanita through.

Juanita saw Alex sitting on his dad's bed in just his boxers, Juanita could see that Alex physically had gotten a lot better, his only problem was regular headaches, a side effect of the head injuries Alex sustained, and a number of feint scars over his torso.


	3. Finding Alex

_Juanita arrived at Vancouver hospital by ambulance about 2 minutes after Alex had. Alex had been screaming when they put him into the ambulance, she was unnerved by the lack of sound._

_Nat stood at the airport._

"_Nat what the hell is going?" Rosalina asked frustrated._

"_Alex, he's alive" Nat said he's legs were shaking and he was about collapse._

_Nat still had the phone to his ear, suddenly the line went dead._

"_What do you mean?" Qaasim said shocked._

"_He was on the phone, he was really scared and I think he was in a lot of pain," Nat said as Rosalina came over and held him._

_Mr Wolff walked over to where the band was waiting. He was unaware of everything. He couldn't function now that Alex was dead._

_Mr Wolff's phone rang._

"_This is detective Swanson" A voice said crisply, "We've found Alex, he's being rushed to Vancouver General"_

_Mr Wolff burst out crying in relief. The band all collect around Mr Wolff._

"_They found Alex, We have to get to Vancouver General," Mr Wolff managed to choke out._

_In a numb shock they managed to stumble through the airport, they were going to catch a taxi, when a couple of police cars screeched to a halt. _

"_Get in!" one of the officers said, they had been dispatched to take them to the hospital._

_They cut through traffic with sirens blaring and arrived at the hospital at the same time as Juanita._

"_Oh my god, Juanita!" Rosalina and Cooper gasped shocked._

_Juanita was on a gurney, she was bruised and battered and neglected. _

_Nat recalled how distressed Alex sounded on the phone, the lack of sound unnerved._

_The doctor came over to them. _

"_Mr Wolff, Can we have a word" he said gesturing to a private consultation room._

_Mr Wolff and Nat followed him in scared of what they were going to hear. The rest of the band went to Juanita's side._

"_Alex is in a critical condition, we are not sure if we can save him or not," The doctor said pausing allowing them both to gasp in horror._

"_He flat lined several times in the ambulance. They managed to bring him back. Unfortunately after the last time, he sunk into a coma. Alex's condition is so bad, that the comma is now medically induced."_

_Nat leaned over to get a hug from his dad._

"_We will wake him when and if he is strong enough to take him off life support. Doctors are still working to patch him the best we can, after that you can see him." The doctor finished, although he was confident that they would get the chance to wake Alex.  
_


	4. Distracted and Distractions

"Hey Alex," Juanita said softly.

"Hey Juanita," Alex said slowly before getting of the bed and hugging Juanita.

"Do you want to go for a skate to take your mind of things?" She asked smiling.

Alex nodded showing more enthusiasm than he had since he was told he was going back to Vancouver

Alex ran to his room and put his helmet and pads on, he grabbed his skateboard. He was in the living room ready to run out the door when Nat and Rosalina started laughing.

"Alex are you forgetting something?" Juanita said giggling.

Alex slapped his helmet and pads.

"No," He said confused.

Nat and Rosalina were giggling, and were about to say something, when Juanita walked right up behind Alex. She grabbed the elastic around the top of Alex's boxers pulled them back and let go.

"Ow!" Alex whined, "What did you do that for?"

Juanita did it again, this time Alex looked down and saw he was only in his boxers. Alex blushed red with embarrassment and ran off to put some clothes on.

"Alex seems to be having a hard time concentrating on things." Rosalina said with a slight smile.

"You don't know the half of it," Nat said with a grim smile, he recalled trying to play music with Alex, Alex half the time missed the drum he was supposed to be hitting.

Once Alex was dressed he came down stairs and went to go skateboarding with Juanita.

While he was gone, the phone rang.

"Hello, is this the Wolff residence?"

"Yeah…" Nat asked unsure.

"This is Jack Stuart at the Vancouver Views Hotel, we still have the room you stayed in available. With all the stuff you left behind." The man said.

"Ok…" Nat said, he couldn't remember anything they had left behind.

"We will have someone pick you up from the airport,"

Simon had arranged to stay in the same hotel as last time. He liked how supportive they were when Alex had gone missing.

At the skate park Alex for the first time was able to concentrate.

"Jeez Alex, your going all out aren't you?" Juanita said as Alex came off his skate board on the half pipe for the sixth time in a row.

"Hmmmm" Alex said as he climbed to the top of the half pipe. As far as he was concerned the worst that could happen was he did not injure himself.

Juanita climbed up to the top with Alex.

"You know Alex, you should smile more," Juanita said.

"Why? Nothing ever happens to make me smile," Alex said as he prepared to attempt the half pipe again.

"After all the effort you put into perfecting your smile you should show it more," Juanita said remembering Nat say how excited Alex was when he first perfected his smile.

_Nat and Alex were both in their underwear in the bathroom. Alex was about to fake cry for Nat, but first he wanted to show Nat something._

"_Look I finally perfected my smile," Alex said happily barging Nat out of the way of the mirror._

_Alex smiled into the mirror._

"_See? Not too little, not too much. Just right,"_

"_It's good, Alex" Nat said not particularly impressed._

"_It's good. I was far nicer about your rock star thing"_

"So what?" Alex said depressed.

"Alex don't make me set the tickle monster on to you," Juanita said, she was prepared to do anything to get Alex to laugh.

Alex saw the look in Juanita's eye. He forgot completely about wallowing in his misery.

"You have to catch me first," Alex said with a mischievous smile and dropped into the half pipe.

"Your on," Juanita said dropping in after him.

Alex was having more fun than he had in the last couple of days. He still hadn't realized that he hadn't fall off on the first decent, he was now on his 6th.

"Hey I didn't fall off," Alex called out to Juanita the moment he realized.

Alex jumped of his skateboard so he didn't jinx himself.

Juanita came up behind Alex, before jumping off and tackling him.

"Caught you" she said grinning, before she started to tickle him.

Juanita tickled Alex for about five minutes while he squirmed around on the ground trying to escape her.

Once she finished he lay there breathlessly. Still laughing from what he just experienced.

"Hey Juanita, can you keep me distracted so I don't think about Vancouver," Alex asked.

"I'll try dawg," She said smiling.

"Thanks," Alex said happily standing up.

"Come on Alex, I want to show you something," Juanita said.

Alex was intrigued and he followed Juanita.


	5. Remeeting Mom

"What are we doing here?" Alex asked when they finally arrived at a cemetery.

"I want you to meet my mom again," Juanita said eagerly.

"Again?" Alex asked confused, "I've only met your foster mom."

Juanita smiled.

"No you meet her when we were both five. I only remember because I was reading my journal that I used to write."

Alex looked at Juanita sceptically.

"We didn't know each other when I was five." Alex said even more confused.

Juanita opened the bag she was wearing and took at a book and handed it to Alex.

"Hey, this looks like my now handwriting," Alex said seeing how messy it was.

Juanita smiled.

"Just read it dawg" She laughed.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited. I meet the drummer from the silver boulders. I even got to talk to him. I didn't even know it was him, I just wanted to cheer him up because he was sad and alone. I can't believe he likes skateboarding too. Just a pity I got out of hospital today, I think he was there for the night._

"I don't remember meeting anyone at hospital, and are you sure this is your five year old handwriting." Alex said.

"That's my mom's handwriting," Juanita said, "Read on,"

_Dear Diary,_

_I got to meet him again. I fell out of bed and mom took me to hospital. He looked very tired, I don't think he slept in a while. He tried to give me some lemon lime soda… I should have taken it even if I didn't drink it. He told me yesterday he got burned, it must have hurt. But he stayed in my room because he couldn't sleep. I wanted to ask him to go skating, but he seemed too tired to even remember about it."_

Alex looked up and saw tears in Juanita's eyes.

"I just wish mom and dad got to see us being friends," Juanita sobbed.

Alex went over and gave Juanita a hug. Alex was angry at his mom, so he couldn't say the only thing he thought of. Instead he just kept on hugging her.

"Mom said to me 'I don't think either of you will be skateboarding for a few weeks, but you never know, some time in the future you might get that chance.'" Juanita sniffed,

Alex was shocked, he didn't know much about Juanita's real mom. He didn't even remember that he had met her before.

"She was right…" Alex said uncomfortably.

"I know, I wanted to show her that," Juanita said.

"She probably already knows," Alex said quietly and hugged Juanita.

Alex and Juanita were at the cemetary for half an hour.

"We better get going, Alex," Juanita said it was half 11.

Alex just nodded and began following Juanita.

"Hey Juanita," Alex said quietly.

"Yeah Alex,"

"You know how everyone is always wanting to know what happened to us?"

"Yeah" Juanita responded supisouly.

"Can we bring a reporter along with us, so then they can know it all?" Alex asked.

"I suppose... are you thinking of that lady at the VMA's?" Juanita answered.

"Yeah," Alex said nervously.

"She was nice, and Nat said she had a thing for your dad," Juanita said quietly.

"I'm going to get her to come along." Alex said.

Juanita didn't say anything.

Alex pulled out his phone, and dialed the number she had given him.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lady...." Alex said.

"Who is this?" She asked suspiosuly.

"Alex..."

"Oh, Alex, How are you?"

"I want you to come to Vancouver with us... I want you to tell the world about... you know," Alex said nervously.

"When and where do we meet.?" She asked.

"'bout and hour at JFK" Alex said quietly, he was having second thoughts.

"Your not giving me much time, but I should be able to make it,"


	6. The Difficult Times Begin

At half past 12, Alex, Nat, Juanita, Mr Wolff, Juanita's foster mom, Simon and Paula were waiting. The plane they were catching was a charter, for both there comfort and convience and for the other passengers had they be flying commercially. They didn't want to bother them should Alex freak-out the closer they got.

"We have to wait for the reporter lady," Alex complained as the tried to get them onto the plane.

"What reporter lady?" Nat asked suspiciously.

Alex had forgotten to tell them. He was getting down again on the trip home, so Juanita distracted Alex to keep him happy.

"Alex rang up that reporter he talked to at the VMA's and asked her to come with us," Juanita said.

Nat sighed, he wished Alex would give people warning about things.

"You mean Abigail," Mr Wolff blurted out.

Alex looked at his dad.

"You know her?" he asked

"She was a good friend of your mom's" Mr Wolff said softly.

"Like Onita?" Alex asked curiously.

"Sort of," Mr Wolff said quietly.

He went over and crouched beside Alex.

"Look she probably isn't coming, it's probably too painful for her," Mr Wolff said putting his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"She said she would," Alex answered back.

"I did, didn't I Alex," Abigail said from behind Mr Wolff.

"Ok is everyone ready?" Paula asked.

No one said anything, so Paula led the way.

Alex and Juanita nervously sat down.

They had the plane to themselves, they say up in first class where they could be comfortable.

Nat came and sat beside them.

"I don't think I have told you two how proud I am of you both," Nat said smiling.

"Thanks Nat," Juanita said quietly.

"Why would you be proud of us," Alex asked.

"Because I know how scared you are and your still doing it." Nat said, Alex had a nightmare the night before last and had woken Nat up.

"Thanks," Alex said quietly.

Simon and Paula and sat down beside Abigail, and were having serious words about what she could and couldn't report. Mr Wolff sat close to Alex. He knew he would need to keep an eye on Alex. Juanita's foster mom sat beside them.

It was a very smooth process and sooner than Alex would have liked they were in the air.

Alex quickly become upset and agitated.

"I want to get off," He cried

Mr Wolff went up and say beside Alex.

"Hey Alex calm down. I would like to get of as well." Mr Wolff said.

"Why would you want to get off?" Juanita asked looking.

"Because the last time I was here, I almost lost my family." Mr Wolff said quietly.

Alex lay his head against his dad and Mr Wolff began stroking his hair.

"What about Nat, I'm not your only family," Alex sobbed.

"When you went missing Nat got real bad, he wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping. It took awhile before I got through to him that starving himself wouldn't help anything." Mr Wolff explained.

"But we are a family and we will get through this together, ok Alex?" Mr Wolff said and put his arms around both his sons.

"I wished mom was here," Nat said quietly. It would be so much easier with her here.

Alex broke free from his brother and dad, he walked to the back of the plane.

Both Nat and Mr Wolff were unsure as to why.

Once Alex was at the back of the plane, he felt a shadow closing in over him. When the shadow hit him he was on the verge of hysterics, he felt every ounce of fear he had felt. He began to imagine everything he went through. Alex went and hid in the toilet.

After 3 hours Mr Wolff was extremely concerned, he knew Alex liked to have time to himself, but he felt more and more that Alex needed someone to go to side. Mr Wolff went down to the back of the plane. He could hear Alex sobbing and followed the sound until he found himself outside one of the toilets.

"Alex, are you ok?" Mr Wolff asked as he knocked on the door.

"No, I'm never going to be ok," Alex cried.

"Alex, once you've been to Vancouver and get everything out, you'll be ok." Mr Wolff said to his son.

"No, cause I won't be able to get anything out... I don't want to be scared anymore." Alex cried.

"Come on Alex, come out here," Mr Wolff said.

"I can't," Alex sobbed.

"Come on Alex," Mr Wolff pushed.

"I CAN'T!" Alex yelled crying.

"Why can't you?" Mr Wolff asked.

"I'm too scared, I can't stop shitting myself," Alex cried.

Mr Wolff wondered where Alex learnt to swear, but he put that thought out of his mind.

"Come on out Alex," Mr Wolff said, thinking that Alex was talking figuratively.

"I CAN'T MOVE! Alex yelled.

"Alex, I know it's tough but you have to try." Mr Wolff said sighing.

"I HAVE BEEN TRYING... FOR HOURS I'VE BEEN TRYING" Alex screamed sobbing uncontrollably.

Alex desperately wanted a hug, but he knew he was so full of fear he couldn't control himself.


	7. Christmas in June

Alex, Nat and Mr Wolff entered their room at the hotel. Mr Wolff and Nat noticed it was exactly the same as when they left. Alex noticed was it was still decorated for Christmas.

Alex saw a tear in his dads eye.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked even though he felt emotionally drained.

"We never had Christmas." Mr Wolff said shaken, "It didn't feel right to have it with you missing,"

Alex looked around, presents were still sitting under the tree.

"Then when they found you and you finally got better, you just wanted to go home." He said sobbing.

Nat was shaken, they sight was too painful but he knew what had to be done.

"Why don't we have Christmas now?" He said quietly.

Mr Wolff looked at Alex.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

Alex nodded with tears in his eyes. He remembered how he had spent Christmas day. Freezing in only his underwear, bruised and beaten, feeling the pain of a broken arm.

"I wish we could have done this at Christmas," Alex sobbed.

Mr Wolff and Nat both hugged Alex, they both wished for the same thing.

After 20 minutes they were sitting down looking nervously around. It felt weird doing this now, especially after all they had gone through.

Alex looked through the presents, he found the one he was looking for.

"Can someone get Juanita," Alex said looking at it.

Nat didn't hesitate, he left their suite and went next door, he came back with Juanita, Abigail and her foster mom.

"Why is it all Christmassy in here?" She asked looking around at all the decorations. She saw Alex sitting by the tree holding a present.

"We never got to have our Christmas," Alex said quietly.

Juanita's foster mom and Abagail stood to the side, feeling a bit awkward.

Alex found it difficult to do this. He couldn't shake off the loneliness both he and Juanita had experienced on Christmas day.

"Go on Alex, it will be all better now," Mr Wolff said tenderly to his son.

He didn't now what Alex had gotten Juanita, Alex had been very secretive about it.

Alex stood up and walked unsteadily over to Juanita.

"I made this for you," Alex said quietly.

Juanita shook as Alex gave her the present. Alex was extremely nervous as she slowly tore the wrapping paper.

"Oh, Alex!" She said lost for words. It was the deck of a skateboard that Alex had pictures of the two of them printed on the base. There was the occasional one with the whole band.

Nat looked at his brother with pride. He knew his brother had a big heart who always wanted to help, but that didn't mean he was always thoughtful about doing it. He definately had been when he made it.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked nervously. He remembered the effort he had gone through to get it made.

"I love it!" She said laying it gently down and wrapping Alex up in a big bear hug.

Alex smiled, pleased his gift was so well recieved.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get anything for you," Juanita said as she broke apart the hug.

Alex looked into Juanita's eyes that were filled with tears.

"You were and are always looking out for me. No matter how much of an prick I was being," Alex said quietly, that was enogh for him.

"That's not a present, Alex. That's what you do with your best friend." Juanita said, "I will get you something, someday,"

Nat smiled and looked through the pile of presents, he found one of the ones he got Alex, it was the smallest on there.

"Here you go Al," Nat said throwing them to his brother.

Alex was still looking at Juanita so it hit him in the head before landing on the floor.

"Ow" Alex said rubbing his head as he bent down and picked it up.

Alex opened it, he could tell from the feel that they were drumsticks.

Alex examined them once he got them out.

"Whoa! Nat who did you mug to get these," Alex said examining Ringo Starr's signature on them.

Nat smiled. He knew Alex would like that present.

"That's for me to know, and you not to." He said laughing.

"Thanks Nat," Alex said happily jumping on his brother.

"What are we feeding you Alex, you're heavy." Nat complained as Alex sat on him.

"Food," Alex said simply.

Juanita laughed, she loved how upfront Alex was.

Nat pushed Alex off and got another present out and gave it to his dad.

"Thanks Nat," Mr Wolff said as he opened it. It was a whole lot of music Nat had written for the accordion.

Alex saw it and tackled his brother.

"What were you thinking?" He said and began to wrestle with Nat.

Nat enjoyed playing with his little brother, Alex was no match for him, but Nat always pretended to struggle.

"You can't win Alex," Nat teased as he rolled over and pinned Alex down.

"Hey!" Alex said surprised, when did Nat get so strong.

"I'm on him Alex," Juanita said pulling Nat off Alex and sitting on him. Alex got up and sat on Nat as well.

"He makes a comfy seat, doesn't he?" Alex joked.

Mr Wolff enjoyed watching them all having fun. Everyone was relaxed and forgetting about how difficult the next couple of days were going to be.

After ten minutes they returned to the presents.

Alex picked up one of two big ones out of the pile. He gave it to Nat.

"I made this for you." He said.

Nat slowly unwrapped it. He wasn't entirely sure what it was supposed to be.

"It's awesome.... what is it?" Nat asked perplexed.

"Hey Alex, Nat looks like you in maths." Juanita laughed.

Alex giggled.

"It was supposed to be a guitar." Alex said.

"Alex did you not read the instructions." Nat said laughing.

"There was too much reading involved, the instructions on the box were difficult enough," Alex complained.

Juanita had been there when Alex had tried to make it. He had done it shortly before Juanita first left for Vancouver.

"Yeah, 'Open This End' is quite a difficult instruction," Juanita giggled.

"Hey, the other end was closer," Alex said playfully pushing Juanita.

"Hay is what cows eat," Juanita replied.

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex moo'd.

Nat looked at her with fake annoyance.

"You had to get him started,"

"Alex, I'm not sure the hotel people allow cows in here," Juanita whispered.

"MOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex moo'd again.

They all laughed.

Alex got the other big present and gave it to Nat.

"Juanita made this one, so it's really from her," Alex said,

Nat opened it, this one actually looked like a guitar.

Nat noticed writing on the front of it. It was Alex's handwriting and simply said 'John Lennon'

"Wow Alex, John Lennon's handwriting looks just like yours," Nat said laughing.

"See Alex, that's what a guitar is supposed to look like," Juanita said winding Alex up.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex moo'd once more, sticking his tongue out playfully.


	8. She Hates Me

They continued to open the presents until there was one left, not including the ones to and from the band.

Mr Wolff gave it to Alex.

Alex opened it slowly. When he saw what it was all his happiness disappeared.

Everyone else sensed this and become quiet.

They saw it was a picture in a frame of Alex's mother. Alex threw it to the ground but surprisingly it didn't break.

Alex stood up and ran away. He looked half angry and half upset.

Mr Wolff was confused at why Alex was upset at his present. Simon sat there uncomfortably. He knew what the problem was, but he was not allowed to say.

Nat stood up to go find his brother.

"No Nat," Mr Wolff said standing up, "I need to find out what's wrong."

Alex was sitting on his bed looking angry.

"What's the matter Alex? Did you not like the picture?" Mr Wolff asked softly.

Alex glared at his dad.

"Why would I want a picture of someone who hates me?! You might as well have put Juanita's aunt in the frame," Alex said angrily.

It almost broke his heart to hear Alex say that.

"Why do you think your mom hates you Alex? She is always watching out for you," Mr Wolff said softly.

"Bullshit!" Alex swore astonishing his father. "If she was watching out for me none of this would have happened"

"Alex…"

"NO!" Alex shouted cutting him off. "Don't defend her. If she was watching out for me, none of this would have happened."

"Alex…"

"NO!" Alex shouted cutting him of again, "Everything bad happens to me while Nat gets to live a charmed life…"

Mr Wolff sighed and sat next to Alex on the bed. He could see that Alex was hurting.

"Just let it out Alex," Mr Wolff said tenderly.

Alex seemed to hold back for a number of seconds before throwing himself on his dad and crying into his shoulder.

Mr Wolff just sat there and held Alex while he cried himself out.

Alex cried for over half an hour. When he finally stopped he exhausted but feeling better.

"I'm sorry I didn't like your present," Alex sniffed.

"Alex your mom will always love you. But you need to find that out for yourself." Mr Wolff said kindly. "But I will hold on to the picture until your ready."

"Thanks dad," Alex said quietly.

For five minutes Alex continued to hug his dad, until he asked.

"Dad, can I just go to bed?"

Mr Wolff looked into his sons eyes.

"Ok Alex, get yourself ready," Mr Wolff said kindly.

Alex got up and brushed his teeth and went toilet before he came back in the room and got undressed and climbed into bed.

Mr Wolff made sure Alex was comfortable before he kissed him the forehead.

"Just yell out if you need me," Mr Wolff said quietly before he left and turned out the light.

The next morning Nat woke up and got dressed and went to wake his brother up for breakfast.

He went into Alex's room and pulled of the covers on his bed. Alex had stuffed some of his clothes under it to make it look like he was sleeping.

"DAD!" Nat yelled.

Mr Wolff came running in.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think Alex has run away," Nat said scared.

Mr Wolff crouched down to Nat's eye level.

"In all the times that Alex has run away has he ever disguised it?" Mr Wolff asked softly.

"No," Nat said unsure what his dad was getting at.

"Do you think Alex could get far in a city he is scared to death of?" Mr Wolff asked kindly.

"No,"

"I think Alex, just wants some time to himself," Mr Wolff said.

He then bent over and looked underneath the bed, where Alex had crammed himself.

"Right Alex," Mr Wolff said kindly.

Alex just nodded, he was curled up in the featal position, it was the only way he could get comfortable under there.

"You can have half an hour, Ok Alex" Mr Wolff said.

Alex nodded again.

"How did you know?" Nat asked amazed as he followed his dad out of the room.

"Fathers Instinct" Mr Wolff said simply.

Alex came out 35 minutes later, he had been too upset to get dressed. Alex went over and hug his dad.

"Can we just pretend I got better and go home?" Alex asked disheartened.

"Alex, did you go to sleep like you were supposed to?" Mr Wolff asked.

Alex shook his head.

"She's around and she's going to hurt me?" Alex sobbed.

"Don't worry Al, She's in prison she can't hurt you," Mr Wolff said hugging Alex tightly to make him feel safer.

"What if she escaped?" Alex sobbed.

"Do you think Nat and I would let her anywhere near you in the unlikely event that she did get out?" Mr Wolff said.

"No," Alex sniffed.

"See your safe, with us," Mr Wolff said comforting. "Why don't you go have a shower and get dressed, then we can go have breakfast with Juanita.

Alex clung to his dad for a couple of minutes. He didn't know if it was just being back in Vancouver, but he didn't feel safe.


	9. Hospitals and Airports

_Nat and Mr Wolff followed the doctor up the ICU, where Alex had been taken._

_The doctor pushed the door open and walked in. Nat and Mr Wolff followed nervously after._

_They saw Alex, who was tightly wrapped in blankets, with bulges highlighting where hot water bottles had been placed. His face was battered and bruised. He had a number of stiches on his forehead, and the top his head was wrapped tightly in a bandage. The only part of the rest of his body that was visible was his left arm which was plastered in a full arm cast._

_Alex had wires leading from different parts of his body, an IV coming from his other arm and a tube shoved down his throat. Each hooked up to the many machines around him._

"_Oh my god!" Nat said shaking._

_He grabbed his dad for support._

_Nat wasn't sure if he was more scared than when Alex was missing. _

_It took Mr Wolff over five minutes to overcome the shock. But he knew he had to be strong._

"_What's wrong with him?" He asked quavering._

"_What isn't wrong with him?" The doctor said sadly, he couldn't remember a more emotionally challenging case than this one. "Severe Hypothermia, dehydration, starvation, broken left arm, four broken lower ribs, severe internal bruising, severe infection in the mouth, severe infection around his cuts, major concussion, severe muscle degradation especially in the legs… I'm amazed he was even brought in alive."_

"_Is he that bad?" Nat said scared._

"_As I said we don't think we can save him… and on the off chance that he does come through we are not sure of his mental condition._

_Over the coming days the band frequently came and just sat at Alex's side, Nat and Mr Wolff only ever left to go to the bathroom. Juanita came and visited a couple of times. By the end of the week Juanita had been discharged. Her foster mom said she would be flying home on a midnight flight to avoid the media._

_Juanita didn't want to go, she felt responsible that Alex was going to die. She wanted to say goodbye._

_It was just after midnight and Alex had been on life support for a week and a half and Alex's condition still had not improved. The doctor had posed the question that Mr Wolff never wanted to have to answer. 'Do you want to take him of life support?' _

_It had been four days since the doctors attempted to wake Alex and had taken him off the drugs that kept the coma induced._

_It started slowly, Nat had almost dozed off to sleep. The machine reading Alex's heart rate suddenly beeped twice in quick succession. Nat had grown used to the regular beeping on the machine, but this anomaly woke him right up._

_He intently paid attention to Alex looking for any signs he was waking up. Twenty minutes had passed and he had almost given up hope when the machine beeped a couple of times in quick succession. After another five minutes it happened again._

_For Alex he slowly became aware of things. It took what seemed like forever to even slightly open his eyes, his eyelids weighed a ton. With a lot of energy and effort he slowly managed to open his eyes, and the light started to burn. He tried to protect his eyes but found he was far too weak, he could barely move his fingers._

_Nat thought he saw Alex's eyelids flicker, he had half convinced himself it was a trick of the light, when he noticed Alex's finger on the right hand twitch. _

_As Alex opened his eyes more he could hardly see, his vision was blurry he could barely make out a couple of dark shapes amongst the white light. It was when Alex tried to make a sound that he became aware of the tube down his throat. He immediately began to panic, and began gagging and choking._

_Nat watched Alex's heart rate suddenly rise, the machine began transmitting a number of different beeps all in quick succession._

_Doctors rushed in, they could see that Alex was choking and gagging. _

"_Calm down Alex, don't worry about the tube, you can breath through it," A doctor said urgently._

_Nat had tears coming out of his eyes, partly with relief but he was also still scared. Nat reached out and grabbed Alex's hand, he wanted his brother to know he was there._

_Alex barely registered Nat grabbing his hand as he tried to overcome the gagging reflex. It took ten minutes but Alex was now able to breath regularly through the tube. _

_Alex did not get a lot better than that in the short term. The doctors were still not convinced Alex was strong enough to remove the tube in his throat._

_Juanita and her foster mom were sitting on the plane. It was preparing to take off._

_The pilots pushed the throttles forward as they were cleared for takeoff. They gained speed and were quarter of the way down the runway when the received a peculiar call._

"_Canadian 154 abort takeoff!" The air traffic controller ordered. The pilots pulled the throttles back and put them into reverse and starting to brake._

_Juanita did not really notice the plane suddenly slowdown, once it was at a crawl again the pilot made an announcement._

"_A situation has arisen and we a returning to the gate, please keep your seatbelts on until the seatbelt light is off." The pilot said over the PA._

_When the plane had stopped at the gate, the doors opened and a couple of police officers walked in, they spotted Juanita and her foster mom and walked up to them._

"_Alex has just woken up," one of them said quietly._

_Juanita and her foster mom didn't hesitate, they stood up and followed the officers off the plane and raced to the hospital._

_It was a couple of hours after he first woke, when Juanita walked in. His eyesight was slowly focusing, but it was still largely blurred and unable to distinguish anything._

_Nothing could be said and the just sat around Alex, hoping he knew they were there for him. The hours progressed slowly, during which time Alex steadily improved. By the time everyone had finished breakfast Alex could see clearly and was a lot more stable._

_Alex didn't know what it was, but assumed the tube down his throat was a cross between a feeding tube and a breathing one. He felt himself become full without actually eating anything. Once it was finished the doctors were satisfied and began removing the tube._

_Once it was gone, Alex began to trying to speak. It wasn't an easy task. _

"_What… Happened?" Alex finally managed to croak out in a low rasping voice._

"_You almost died." Mr Wolff said softly. "You went to stay with Juanita and almost died,"_

_Alex's mind was suddenly flooded with the memories of what he had experienced. He become immediately distressed and agitated._

"_Hey Alex, calm down, your safe with us," Nat said trying to reassure his brother._

_Despite everyone around him Alex suddenly felt alone, the fear flooded him and he became withdrawn._

_It was lunch time two days later. Everyone was extremely concerned, Alex had not touched his food, he hadn't eaten anything since he awoke from the coma. Mr Wolff and Nat had both tried to feed Alex on the first day, they thought he was too weak to do so. They initially grew concerned when Alex spat out the food. _

_Mr Wolff and Nat stood out in the hallway while Rosalina sat by Alex. They were talking to a doctor._

"_He still isn't eating, he doesn't talk to anyone, I don't think he sleeps, he just sits there." Nat said frustrated and concerned._

_The doctor had seen this many times, but never in someone so young. He knew there was no easy way to say it._

"_I think Alex has given up, I think he wants to die," The doctor said sadly._

_Nat shot a glance at his brother, he refused to accept it._


	10. Embarrassing Problems & Solutions

Qaasim, Cooper, Rosalina, Thomas, David, Jessie and Tuffey were in New Orleans with Onita, Little Grace and Big Ella. They had secretly organized things so if everything went according to plan the second phase would be set in motion.

They watched the news as they ate breakfast, they were not expecting the top story as they didn't know Alex had brought along a reporter.

'_Our top story this morning comes from Vancouver, British Columbia where Alex Wolff, the Naked Brothers Band Drummer who was almost killed after suffering severe abuse after he disappeared just before Christmas, has returned' The anchor said, 'CNN's Abigail Warrick reports on Alex's return to the city.'_

'_At about half past eleven yesterday morning, I received a phone call inviting me to report to the world Alex Wolff and Juanita Mendez's story over the past six months, starting right here in Vancouver.' Abigail said._

'_Counsellors for both Juanita and Alex organized the return in secrecy, and have said that they hope that a return to the city will resolve some issues that still exist surrounding their ordeal.'_

'_Vancouver city officials have worked tirelessly to ensure that this trip is a success. Vancouver's emergency services have also dedicated a large number of resources in an attempt for Alex and Juanita to regain confidence in the city.'_

'_Despite this Police were somewhat embarrassed yesterday. After a very tough and distressing landing at the airport for Alex, he was recognized by fans in the airport terminal. Several fans managed to break past the police escort and rushed Alex, who at this point broke down. To show the commitment the city is prepared to offer, at the request of Alex and his brother Nat the 300m cordon initially planned for has been extended to a one block radius'_

They watched as she was asked what the plans were for the day, but she was unable to answer as they thought it best she didn't know.

"Poor Alex," Rosalina said quietly, "I know the fans love him, but he can't cope with them right now,"

"Alex is strong… it may take a while but he'll bounce back" Qaasim said as he hugged Little Grace.

Rosalina gave a weak smile, she remembered when she thought Nat and Little Grace loved each other. Alex's biggest problem then was a misquote over Santa.

"Alex stood up for the Polar Bears and Santa against those stupid press people… he can stand up to a dumb old city," Big Ella said proudly.

"Your right Big Ella," Onita said smiling. They all knew that Big Ella idolized Alex, almost as much as she did Santa.

Everyone's phones then went off as they received txt messages for like the millionth time that day.

'_I'm going to the bathroom_'

It was from Alex. Because nobody knew where Juanita was staying the last time, nobody could come to rescue him. Since Alex got out of hospital he was fanatical at making sure that everyone knew where he was.

"I know it is comforting for Alex, but he's filling up my inbox," Thomas said as he deleted all the messages from Alex.

"It's just a phase… if not you might want to consider two phones, one for Alex's messages and one for everyone else's" Little Grace said with a little laugh.

Back in Vancouver, Alex groaned holding his stomach as he stumbled to where everyone was waiting.

"What's the matter Alex?" Juanita's foster mom asked.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Alex moaned.

"Your just nervous and scared, it was the same for me when I returned to the place it happened." Abigail said warmly.

"I'm so many different types of scared right now," Alex said as Mr Wolff and Abigail began to fuss over him. They seemed awkward about doing it at the same time.

"Like what?" Mr Wolff asked, "Talking will help ease it a little bit,"

Alex didn't look like he wanted to share that information, but he did.

"I'm scared that she'll find me and get me again, I'm scared that someone will try and hurt me, I'm scared of remembering what she did, I'm scared that I'll wet or crap myself in front of everyone… I'm scared that I won't be happy again," Alex said quietly and shaking.

Mr Wolff gave Alex a hug.

"Alex she won't get you, no one will get you." Mr Wolff said.

"What about the other things," Alex whispered uncomfortably.

"Alex we are here to support you. If you are that concerned we could do what we talked about on the plane." Mr Wolff whispered back.

"The thing that they did at the hospital?" Alex whispered back.

"Yes. But only if you are willing to, it's your choice." Mr Wolff whispered in reply.

Alex looked at his dad.

"Do I have to decide this now?" Alex whispered once more.

Mr Wolff was quite shocked to hear this. He was quite disconcerted if Alex thought the problem so serious he was actually considering it.

"Alex if you are going to consider maybe we should talk away from everyone." Mr Wolff whispered.

Alex slowly nodded.

Mr Wolff told Simon that him and Alex were going back to their suite to talk.

Before walking with Alex to the suite next door. They both went in a sat on Alex's bed.

"Alex, I don't want to put any pressure on you, but if you did decide to do it, you would want to do before we get on the bus if you are wanting any privacy about it," Mr Wolff said seriously.

"What do you think?" Alex asked.

"Alex it's not my choice," Mr Wolff said.

"I want to know what you think?"

"Alex are you really that scared it could happen?" Mr Wolff asked quietly.

Alex started to sob.

"It did happen, at the airport yesterday," Alex sobbed.

Mr Wolff hugged his son.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too scared, Juanita's foster mom and Abigail helped me get cleaned up," Alex sobbed.

Mr Wolff hugged Alex tighter.

"Alex, I want to ask you two questions before you make a choice."

Alex nodded.

Mr Wolff let go of Alex so he could look into his eyes.

"Are you scared of what others will think?" He asked seriously.

"Only Nat and Juanita and the band," Alex said quietly, if someone else didn't like that could get stuffed, it was the less embarrassing option. "I mean Juanita was saying that I looked cute when they had me wearing them at the hospital,"

Mr Wolff gave a reassuring smile.

"I think Juanita would understand Alex. The hospital had to make her where them to because her bladder was damaged." Mr Wolff reminded him.

"What about Nat… he'll tease me" Alex said.

"Alex, I don't think Nat is that stupid. He knows that it's being cautious about involuntary movements in the digestive track. And if he did I would make him wear them so he knows how it feels," Mr Wolff said.

Alex didn't know what that meant, but assumed it was a discreet way of saying, crapping and pissing ones self.

"Ok, second question, are you really sure that diapers are the answer?"

Alex felt uncomfortable when the question was put like that.

"It would be easier to disguise than peeing my pants or having poop running down my leg," Alex said quietly.

"Why not just go toilet more often,"

"Dad you saw me on the plane, I practically lived on the toilet… if I was going to do that, we might as well go home." Alex said a bit agitated.

"Ok Alex, do you want to do it?" Mr Wolff asked.

Alex was anxious and nervous about doing it. But conceded it was his only option.

Alex nodded.

Alex felt weird once he was diapered. Thankfully his clothes fit well and it was hardly noticeable. But it had thickness between the legs, something Alex wasn't used to.

They crinkled when Alex walked and Mr Wolff was unsure whether or not Alex would go through with it.

"Alex aren't you concerned about the noise?" He asked as Alex put his shoes and socks back on.

Alex looked up at his dad.

"I want some chips."

Mr Wolff was a bit confused but complied. He gave Alex a big bag of chips. Alex poured the chips into a bowl and put the packet in his pocket.

"Problem solved," He said seriously.

Mr Wolff smiled a little, Alex when he wanted to be, was a genius.

"Come on Alex, Everyone will be waiting." Mr Wolff said giving Alex a reassuring smile.

Alex followed his dad.

"It feels weird when I walk," Alex complained

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Mr Wolff said.

"Is that a good thing?" Alex muttered to himself.


	11. Revisiting Past Horrors

No one noticed or mentioned any suspicions about Alex, and they made their way down stairs to the bus. The police had cruisers at the front and rear of the bus. It was the fresh air between the Hotel and the bus which is where Alex lost his nerve. Juanita seemed to stumble for a bit, Paula helped Jaunita on to the bus. Alex was about to sit on the ground and cry when Simon and Abigail helped him onto the bus.

Paula and Juanita's foster mom were comforting Juanita and Abigail and Simon set about doing the same to Alex.

"It's ok, were going to take things slowly, so you can be comfortable," Paula and Simon said to Juanita and Alex.

"It's still going to be tough but your strong Juanita and we'll all be here beside you and Alex." Juanita's foster mom said.

It took twenty minutes to calm Alex and Juanita down. Once they were calm enough, the bus started to move. The road had minimal traffic as most was being rerouted congesting other roads in the city.

Alex went over and sat by Juanita who was talking to Abigail.

"What's that noise Alex?" Juanita asked as Alex sat down.

Alex went red and pulled out the empty chip packet, Juanita accepted with no question.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked Abigail.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Dad says you've been through this sort of thing before," Alex mumbled.

Abigail looked slightly annoyed, but she still answered the question.

"I had a daughter, Isabel," Abigail recalled fondly. "When she was six, my ex-husband had her over for a visit. He was abusive and he killed her,"

Alex and Juanita could see that it was a painful subject, just as painful as their own experience.

Alex remained quiet for the trip, he still had reservations about Abigail.

The bus stopped outside Juanita's aunt's house. As Alex saw it, what he feared would happen did. He shook uncontrollably. Juanita sunk to the floor and cried.

"Alex I know this hard, so when you are ready we will move on," Mr Wolff said softly.

"You don't know anything about this!" Alex screamed he went over to Juanita and sat beside her and hugged her.

"I'm scared Alex," Juanita cried.

"I'm scared too," Alex cried.

"Alex, Juanita, I know this is difficult, probably the most difficult thing you have done in your life, but we are going to go in there. You need to tell everyone what happened." Simon said.

"Come on buddy, you are strong," Nat said helping Alex up.

"I don't feel strong," Alex cried.

"Alex the fact that you were almost back to yourself in New York shows how strong you are," Nat said reassuring his brother.

After an hour on the bus, the bus, they pursuaded Alex and Juanita to go in the house. Juanita and Alex were numb and distracted as they entered the house. They inched slowly around refusing to speak or answer anyone's questions.

Alex inched his way around, he knew it was only a matter of time before the fear crippled him again. Without realizing it, the fear hit him just as he entered the room in which he had been held prisoner, starved and beaten.

The fear crippled like never before, Alex wet himself and just sunk to the floor. This was a fear beyond screaming, beyond crying and almost beyond speaking.

It was exactly the same for Juanita, except everyone knew that she wet herself. Juanita's foster mom did her best to get her comfortable. And Mr Wolff and Nat did the same with Alex.

Both of them told the story of their ordeal, the faces were cold and emotionless, their eyes seemed hollow and empty. The fear was not in their voices, but everyone felt it.

By five that afternoon, Simon and Paula decided to call it quiets for the day. Alex and Juanita had covered the first couple days. Juanita's foster mom, Abigail, Paula and Simon helped Juanita back to the bus.

"Come on Alex, I'm so proud of you," Nat said shaken and disturbed. It was the first time he had ever heard what happened.

Alex stood up with help from his brother and dad, he got led slowly back to the bus. Where he sat trying to forget everything he had just remembered. Alex saw a couple of teenagers playing football in the house next to Juanita's aunts.

His dad noticed that Alex immediately tensed up, Alex had been tense before, but now he was completely rigid.

"Alex, what's the matter?" Mr Wolff asked gently rubbing his shoulder.

Alex didn't respond he was scared, of something he had never spoken about before. Simon came over he could see that Alex was locked up with fear, he sensed that Alex was looking at the boys outside. He picked up Alex and carried him to the back of the bus and sat him on the opposite side of the bus where he couldn't see them.

"Alex, why are you afraid of those boys." Simon asked, Mr Wolff came down to the back and put his hand on Alex's shoulder. He could feel that Alex had relaxed slightly.

"They were there," Alex whispered barely audible.

Everyone was speechless. Simon was a bit stunned, Alex had never before mentioned that anyone else was involved.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked.

Alex nodded.

"What did they do?" He asked softly.

Alex shuddered as he recalled.

"They used me as a Piñata" Alex said sobbed, it took all of his strength not to completely break down.

Simon knew he would have to bring up this more but he had one concern on his mind. He was immediately on the phone.

The bus started, and it took 25 minutes to get back to the hotel. Juanita was a bit more relaxed.

They slowly got off the bus and walked to the suite. Alex was lost and completely withdrawn he stumbled blindly to his room and hid. Nat sat down and watched the TV. Mr Wolff was talking urgently with Simon and Paula. Paula then went and got Juanita and took her back to her suite, she wanted to know if Juanita knew anything about Alex's piñata experience.


	12. Brotherly Bond

Simon and Mr Wolff disappeared into Alex's room. They returned half an hour later looking extremely concerned.

"Nat, can you go and sit with Alex. Talk to him like you wanted to, see if you can get him to come out of his shell. We need to go to the drug store," Simon said softly.

Nat was concerned, he could read his dad. He knew they were going to remedicate Alex. He nervously nodded and turned off the TV.

Simon and his dad left and Nat slowly walked into Alex's room. He saw Alex curled up in the corner of the wardrobe.

"Hey Alex, are you ok?" Nat asked quietly as he went and sat down in the wardrobe with Alex.

Alex didn't move or say anything.

"Al, what's wrong?" Nat asked.

Alex still didn't respond.

"Alex if you're not going to talk at least listen to me." Nat said quietly. "I know you probably don't want to hear anything, but I want you to know that it was hard on me too."

Alex didn't answer.

"I love you Alex, you are my brother. You might annoy me sometimes, but all brothers annoy each other. But everything stopped when you went missing." Nat said, "You are the most important person in my life, nothing mattered but finding you alive."

Alex still didn't so much as flinch. Nat wasn't even sure he was listening.

"But time dragged on, each day seemed like a year. I missed you so much, I didn't eat or sleep for a week. I was falling apart with out you. I knew you were strong, but with each day that passed I thought you were dead," Nat said trying to keep his composure. "I was dead inside…"

"See, even when I'm being killed I'm hurting someone else," Alex said as he burst out crying.

Nat put his arm around his brother and held him tightly.

"Alex you saved me, when I heard your voice on the phone I had something to live for again," Nat sobbed.

Alex didn't say anything and him and Nat just cried while the hugged each other.

Mr Wolff and Simon returned 20 minutes later to find Alex and Nat crying and hugging each other.

They spent the next five minutes calming them both down.

Simon then tried to talk Alex, but Alex refused to talk back. Nat walked with his dad out of the room, Juanita and her foster mom and Paula were waiting.

Juanita started talking to Nat and Mr Wolff went back to Alex.

He then tried to get Alex to take a couple of pills, but Alex refused.

"Ok, Alex we'll go to dinner and you can take them then." Mr Wolff said quietly.

Half an hour later and they had dinner brought up. They all sat around the tables eating. Two tables had been joined together fitting everyone in.

Alex had the pills sitting by his plate. Everyone else talked while they ate, Alex didn't talk he just kept to himself.

Mr Wolff and Simon were pleased to see Alex's plate empty and the pills gone. Alex didn't say anything, he stood up and walked to his room.

"_Vancouver police acted quickly after receiving further information in the Alex Wolff and Juanita Mendez abuse case. In the last hour police obtained and executed a search warrant for a neighbouring property. Two teenage boys, one aged 15 and another aged 17 were arrested as a result. Both boys have been charged with Grievous Bodily Harm, Aggravated Assault and receiving stolen property. Police say more charges are likely. It is believed that Alex Wolff himself ID'd the suspects although authorities are still unsure of the full story."_

"Geez, Alex doesn't look well," Rosalina said as they showed footage of Alex.

"It is a stressful time for Alex. He is probably too stressed out to sleep...." Qaasim said before being cut off by Thomas.

"Or eat. I think they should put him back on some medication." Cooper said sadly.

It was the next morning when Nat walked in. He saw Alex had stuffed his bed again. He noticed a trail of ants leading into the pockets of the shorts he had worn the day before. He looked in and saw Alex's dinner from the night before sitting in there, and Alex's medication.

He crouched down and looked under the bed to confront Alex about it. However he was stunned to see Alex in a singlet and wearing a diaper.

It took a few minutes but Nat tried to ignore it.

He noticed other parts of Alex, he could tell he hadn't slept again, he was really concerned now.

He stood up and went to find his dad.

"Dad, I'm really concerned. Alex isn't sleeping and he's not eating." Nat said urgently.

Mr Wolff knew they might need to start sedating Alex.

"What do you mean? We all saw him eat last night."

"No… we saw Alex's plate empty. He put it all in his pockets. I can't remember the last time I saw Alex eat." Nat said.

Mr Wolff slowly stood up and followed Nat to Alex's room.

"Alex, come out from under there." Mr Wolff ordered.

Alex at first was going to refuse, he just wanted to hide. But he was eventually convinced to come out.

Nat gave his brother a hug. He knew Alex would need all the support he could get.

"Alex, I'm so worried about you," Nat said still hugging his brother as a tear ran down his check.

"Alex, I really want you to eat something." Mr Wolff said as Nat let go of him.

Alex sat on his bed before curling up in a ball.

"Alex," Mr Wolff said exasperated.

"I'll eat something to tomorrow, if we have the day off today," Alex said.

He then realized that Nat had just seen him in a diaper and started crying.


	13. Reliving Past Horrors

**A/N: I know this is going around in circles, this was needed to for some development in my next story, which I have almost finished. Also check out my new story, NBB:Before Alex - A first person story from Juanita's POV.**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex didn't have the emotional energy to deal with anything. He sat on his bed the rest of the day. It was begining to take it's toll on his brother and dad.

Later that night Alex was still lying on the bed as he had been most of the day, he hadn't bothered to get changed all day despite getting lonely and going to Juanita's suite where everone else was. He was supposed to be sleeping, but once again he was unable to get to sleep. He felt he was on the verge of collapse, he knew his health wasn't in the best condition.

The wardrobe door slowly opened and Alex froze with fear.

"Hello Alex," Juanita's aunt said menacingly. She looked disturbingly smug at seeing Alex's attire, she could see he was well and truely beat.

Alex wanted to scream, but any courage he had left suddenly vanished.

"Me and You are going for a little walk, but first you can stuff your bed to it looks like you are still sleeping." She instructed pulling out a knife, as though Alex needed more incentive.

Alex stuffed his bed, he knew it would take that much longer for anyone to realize he had been kidnapped.

She pricked the point of the knife against Alex's back and had him walking. She could have made it away with out detection had Mr Wolff not had the urge to have a drink. He stood in his Pyjamas and half asleep looked over at Alex, before noticing the woman behind him.

He was about to yell out when Juanita's aunt pulled the blade up to Alex's throat. Mr Wolff's resistance died for fear of his Son's life. And he too became a prisoner.

They quietly walked next door.

Juanita, her foster mom and Paula were all gagged and tied to chairs. Mr Wolff soon joined them.

He was scared for himself and Alex, he guessed they were all about to see what Alex had gone through.

She then tightly tied Alex's hands behind his back before kicking him in the balls. Alex was winded and collapsed on the ball. He tried to bring his arms around to hold his stomach but couldn't, instead he had to curl up into a ball.

"I was always told to finish what I've started, and seeing as you came back and are still alive, I haven't finished with you," Juanita's aunt said sadistically and she reached down and pulled Alex's head back by his hair.

She tied Alex's feet up and using a longer rope, hoisted him into the air by his feet. Alex squirmed as he was tightly gagged and hung there upside down. Alex started to cry when she brought in Nat tightly blindfolded and holding a club. Nat was in his boxers and t-shirt. He had ear plugs in his ears so couldn't hear anybody sobbing.

Nat was scared, but she had told him that if he hit whatever he was told to hit then no one would get hurt. Mr Wolff, Juanita, Paula, and Juanita's foster mom all looked on, as Nat unknowingly prepared to hit his brother.

Alex looked on with fear, Juanita's aunt was going to have his own brother kill him. Alex and everyone else winced as Nat swung. He hit high, breaking Alex's right foot. Alex screamed in pain, but the gag made it inaudible, like the screams of everyone else trying to get Nat to stop.

Nat swung again and hit Alex in the chest. Alex felt 6 ribs break he knew nothing but the pain he was feeling.

Nat swung again and with a dull thud and loud crack broke Alex's thigh on the other leg to the broken foot. Everyone winced with the crack.

Nat thought he was hitting a pig, he didn't know it was his brother. He swung low this time, and smashed right through the side of Alex's face. The blow killed Alex.

Everyone who could see knew this, they were stunned and in shock. Juanita's aunt went and grabbed the club off Nat. She took out the earplugs and removed the blindfold. It took ten seconds for his eyes to readjust to the light. Nat felt his heart be torn into a million pieces as he realized he had just killed his brother.

The fire alarm suddenly went off, and Juanita's aunt looked through the peep hole and into the hallway. It was filled with smoke.

"Well it looks like you will be joining him soon, goodbye," Juanita's aunt said before running off.


	14. Mom

"_Stay here, Alex. Don't go anywhere," A reassuring voice said._

_Alex opened his eyes. He wasn't feeling pain, he wasn't tired or hungry. He just felt good_

_._

_Alex looked at the woman. He knew her only from the few pictures as his mom._

"_What happened?" Alex asked confused, the last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Nat being forced to beat him._

_Alex looked around. He saw that they were still in the suite. Nat knelt devested by Alex's hanging body._

"_Nat killed you," His mom said, she found it difficult to watch her oldest son being forced to kill her youngest. She couldn't imagine the guilt Nat must have been feeling._

"_Alex, I have to talk with you, before they bring you back to life," his mom said._

_Alex looked outside, he could see flames a couple of floors down and could see the flashing lights of many fire engines that raced to the scene._

"_So I'm not dead for good?" Alex asked, turning back. Nat was desperately shaking Alex's body trying to wake him up and he found it difficult to watch._

"_No, but when you are brought back, you will immediately be in more pain than you have ever been in before, but you have to be strong Alex, you have to perform in this city Alex," His mom told him._

_Alex nodded, subdued as he watched his brother lose it._

"_Is Nat going to be ok?" Alex asked._

"_I know you're angry with me Alex. I can't answer that question as I don't know, and I couldn't talk to you before as I can only do so when you're dead. I have tried to look out for you Alex. I gave that man the inspiration to buy a phone in that shop, leading to him finding you, I did what I could Alex. I am always looking at for you Alex, I will always love you" His mom answered.~_

Alex went to answer, when he suddenly found himself in the worst pain he had ever experienced. Alex began to scream loudly and constantly in pain. He was still upside down, he felt blood, pouring down his face from his mouth and nose, blood ran through his hair and pooled on the floor underneath him.

Alex thrashed violently around as he tried ease the pain but it just made it worse.

Simon had arrived and had untied everyone, except Alex. Everyone wanted to help Alex, but no one could do anything.

They were distracted by the door being kicked down. A lone fire fighter stood there. He saw the ropes, the chairs, and the rope burns around everyone's wrists. Simon shifted abit, and he then saw Alex dangling from the rope.

He grabbed his radio.

"Mayday! Mayday! Ladder 95 Portable three to command,"

The radio cackled back shortly.

"Ladder 95, Portable 3 reading your Mayday. Proceed."

"I am on the 17th floor, I have numerous civilians who need out, I have one who is unable to move and appears to have been tortured."

"Stand by we have two companies responding 1 medic responding."

3 minutes later, Alex was still screaming in pain as he was finally cut down and lowered onto a stretcher. Everyone else had been escorted out from the building.

"Alex try and stay still, I know it hurts, but we don't want you falling of the stretched," The original firefighter said, as he lifted the feet side of the stretched.

Alex did the best he could not to move around. He wished he didn't have to feel sore. The medic continued to keep an eye on Alex as he they carried him down stairs.

Thankfully the fire was on the opposite side of the building. They burst out transferred Alex to a waiting Ambulance stretcher, before he was quickly put in the back of an ambulance and rushed to hospital.

He was induced in a coma before they arrived and he was immediately rushed to surgery.

Everyone struggled to deal with the emotional side of things. Nat felt so guilty he had considered suicide. He couldn't believe he had killed his brother, even if it was only temporary. They all went through counselling while Alex recuperated.

Alex stayed comatose for two weeks and endured 12 different operations. Mostly reconstructing his face. Thankfully the surgeries were hugely successful and due to major advances he looked just like he did before hand.

In New Orleans Qaasim and Little Grace were watching the Simpson's.

"_We interrupt this programme for some breaking news, we head now to Vancouver with Shane Larson talking with Abigail Warrick." _

"_We are live, in front of the Vancouver Views hotel. A 2__nd__, 5__th__ Alarm has been raised to deal with the massive blaze behind. The story is even hotter as we learn of yet another brutal attack on Alex Wolff. Abigail…"_

_Abigail looked visibly shaken and upset as she began to report._

"_Sharon Mendez, who broke out of prison yesterday, tonight kidnapped several members of the delegation while I was preparing my report at the studio. Despite this only one person received injuries. I have been told that Alex was dead for a period of time, I have heard he was successfully revived and is currently in surgery. Sharon Mendez was shot and killed as she tried to escape the building."_

Qaasim roughly threw all his stuff in a bag, he found the rest of the band outside.

"We need to go to Vancouver," He said seriously "Alex is in hospital," Qaasim said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Juanita's aunt tried to kill him again." Qaasim said.

There was no more talk, they all set about getting their stuff.

It was six hours later, when they arrived at the hospital, Alex was in a coma and everyone else was in shock. Nat didn't know how he could go on.

"Nat, are you ok?" Rosalina said relieved running up and hugging Nat.

Nat pushed her away.

"I don't deserve it," Nat said depressed.

"Nat how many times do we have to tell you, it wasn't your fault," Mr Wolff said trying to comfort Nat. But Nat refused to let himself be comforted.

"I killed him," Nat said as he struggled to contain himself.

"Nat you didn't kill him…" Cooper interjected.

"Juanita's aunt told me, that if I hit what she told me to hit, no one would get hurt. She blindfolded me and put ear plugs in my ears, and walked me into the suite," Nat said on the verge of tears.

"Nat you didn't know…" Mr Wolff tried to reason with him.

"I killed him, she told me to swing and I did, she told me again, and again. I then hit him in the head and he died," Nat said as he burst out crying.

Rosalina went and gave Nat a tight hug. They learnt how the rest of them had been forced to watch and how Alex for the 2nd time had become a piñata.


	15. Rehabilitating Alex

_It was the third day after Alex had come out of the coma. He still wasn't eating, sleeping or talking to anyone. _

_Rosalina finally grew angry._

"_Alex you're a complete and utter loser!" She said angrily to him as he lay there doing nothing._

"_What are you doing," Juanita said angrily standing up so she could look down on Rosalina._

"_I'm just telling Alex the truth. Juanita's aunt won, and Alex lost." Rosalina said looking at Juanita as though challenging._

_Alex glared at her but still said nothing._

_Nat was looking at Rosalina annoyed, the truth was it wasn't fair for her to say these things to Alex. They didn't know what he went through._

"_Loser!" Rosalina said getting up close to Alex's face staring him down. She was playing on the fact the Alex hated to lose._

_Without warning Alex hit Rosalina, she was more surprised than hurt. Alex was is no condition to actually harm anyone._

"_Why are you doing this," Alex said crying, "I've been through enough,"_

_Juanita glared at Rosalina._

"_Yeah Rosalina, he doesn't need you taunting him." Juanita said angrily._

_Juanita went and sat by Alex._

"_I'm not going to be mean to you." She said softly._

"_Do you want Juanita's aunt to win?" Rosalina asked Alex changing her tack._

"_She's already won," Alex said distantly._

"_Really?" Rosalina said surprised, "I didn't think you would let yourself lose so easily,"_

_Alex pouted._

"_DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS HAPPEN?" Alex shouted._

_Rosalina had expected this and continued on calmly._

"_No, but she spent so much energy breaking you down that I thought you being you would put twice as much into building you up._

"_What do you mean?" Alex asked still pouting._

"_I'm meaning wouldn't you be the winner and she be the loser, if you work to get better."_

"_It's too hard." Alex grumped upset, his life would never be normal again._

"_We can take it one step at a time bro." Nat said softly. "We will be here beside you"_

_Alex looked into his brothers eyes, Alex still felt scared but the compassion in his brothers eye's made him fell a little safer._

"_Promise?" Alex asked softly._

"_Of course man," Nat said quietly putting his arm around his brother._

"_I think you should start of by eating something," Juanita said softly._

_Alex looked at Juanita incomprehensively. Truth be told he had sort of forgotten how. He hadn't physically eaten himself for months. Sure he had been fed using a feeding tube, but he hadn't chewed anything in forever, and was used to the hunger it didn't bother him us much as it should._

_Rosalina looked at Alex, she could see he was a scared little boy and she hated the fact he was._

"_Are you ok Alex, I'm sorry I was so hard on you before" Rosalina said softly._

_Alex looked at everyone before looking at his feet. He was scared and embarrassed._

"_How do you eat again?" Alex asked quietly, trying to make it sound like a normal question._

_Nat looked at Alex a little dumbfounded._

"_Are you saying you can't remember how you eat," Nat said gently._

_Alex nodded and Nat could see he was a bit upset about it._

"_I can't remember the last time I eateded," Alex mumbled._

"_It's ok man," Nat said._

_The doctor hand been standing outside, he heard what was happening. He looked at his hand and put away the feeding tube they were going to reinsert. He came back a bit of non solid food._

_He saw that Mr Wolff was in there hugging Alex. Upon hearing the doctor entered he turned and faced him._

"_We are going to start feeding Alex some non solid foods like yogurt for the next couple of days, before we move him up to solids." The doctor explained, "We will also start off with a small amount and slowly give him larger servings, I suspect his stomach will have shrunk over the last few days,"_

_The doctor thought it best not to complicate things with the whole chewing thing until he was sure Alex was swallowing things with out a problem._

_Alex didn't realize how much he wasn't used to eating until he tried eating the pottle of yogurt. He almost choked the first time he swallowed it, but he still cautiously ate it spoonful by spoonful. Slowly getting used to the flavour and the swallowing. He was full before he even finished it all, and although he was disheartened everyone else was pleased._

_Alex steadily improved over the next couple of weeks, he was back eating solids, he was talking a bit more, though never about what he went through. He was having a lot of trouble sleeping, he was only sleeping for at the most three hours a night. Half of it was he still extremely scared and it took his dad most the night to calm him down. The other half was nightmares, each not Alex dreamed he was still being beaten by Juanita's aunt. He would first toss and turn, before he started screaming in his sleep until he finally woke up a covered in sweat and a couple having wet himself._

_It was a while before the doctors felt Alex was ready to try and have him walking again. Alex was a bit enthused by the prospect. It was difficult, Alex couldn't use crutches as his arm was still fully plastered._

"_Your doing well buddy," Nat said as Alex supported himself on Nat's shoulder, While Rosalina and Juanita stood ready to catch him if he fell._

"_This is hard," Alex said breathing heavily, this was the most exercise he had in months._

_Juanita and Rosalina could both see how unsteady Alex was on his feet., even with his brothers support._

"_Alex, if you need a rest you can sit down again," The doctor said gently._

"_No!" Alex said determined, he was still breathing heavily._

"_Don't over exert yourself Al," Mr Wolff said watching Alex. He could see Alex was finding it difficult just to stand, even with support.._

"_What does that mean?" Alex asked breathlessly._

"_Don't tire your self out Al," Mr Wolff said softly._

_Nat gently eased Alex off his shoulder. So he was supporting himself but could still grab Nat again for support._

"_I don't like," Alex complained as he supported his own weight. His legs were shaking with the strain._

_Nat grabbed Alex just as his legs buckled. The doctor stepped in and both helped Alex back onto his bed._

"_That was too hard," Alex said he was obviously upset that he had done better._

"_I'm proud of you Alex, you did really well," The doctor said honestly, he could see Alex would most likely make a fast rehabilitation._

_It was the end of the week when Alex took his first steps and it was another week before he could walk across the room unsupported._

"_Ha! Take that you stupid evil woman!" Alex shouted triumphantly, he was breathless and feeling exhausted but it was such a major milestone for him._

_Nat smiled at his brother, he could see his brother was determined._


	16. Alex Awakens

It was two weeks later when they decided to take him out of the coma, and he awoke slowly.

"I bet when you heard I would visit you, you never expected this." Alex rasped lethargically and disorientated to the doctor with a slight lopsided smile.

"Welcome back Alex," The doctor said softly.

He examined Alex, who was laying in just his boxers. He had various instruments attached to his bare chest. Alex still had a bandage wrapped around the top of his head. and had a small scar just below his jaw line. His right foot and the bottom of that left we plastered to keep the foot immobile. Alex's left leg was completely plastered to deal with Alex's broken thigh.

Alex waited alone for a few minutes, he was still trying to work out what happened and how long had passed.

"Alex, you're at the hospital. You have been in a coma for two weeks," The Doctor gently explained to Alex. "You got hurt really bad,"

Alex slowly became aware of how he was feeling. His chest felt extremely tender. His face felt numb and to a degree foreign while his feet felt sore and constricted. He could feel a numb thudding in his foot and thigh.

"There is a bunch of people who would like to see you, Alex" He said looking at Alex.

"Who?" He said disorientated.

The doctor got a wheel chair for Alex. He unhooked all the instruments from Alex and gently picked him up and sat him down in it. Alex moaned in pain as he did, he still felt very sore and tender. Alex noticed his right leg was protected in a plaster cast while his other foot was as well.

"You'll see, they are currently having group therapy," The doctor said pushing Alex out in to the corridor and walking him to the lift. They rode the lift to the fifth floor, before stopping outside a door.

"Hold on a minute," The doctor said walking in and leaving Alex outside.

Juanita looked up briefly as the doctor entered.

"I know you have found it tough over the past couple of weeks, I thought you guys might need some inspiration." He said with a sly grin.

He walked back into the corridor and pushed Alex inside.

"ALEX!" Juanita and Mr Wolff said together and rushed forward to greet Alex.

"Hey dad, hey Juanita," Alex rasped weakly grabbing their hands. He was still very weak and talking was extremely tiring.

"How are you Alex," Mr Wolff said before he threw himself around Alex hugging him.

Alex groaned in pain, his ribs were extremely tender.

"You don't know how glad we are to see you awake," Mr Wolff sobbed.

Alex just allowed everyone to fuss over him, and everyone did except Nat.

"Can you push me over to Nat," Alex asked, he could see his brother was far from ok.

The doctor pushed Alex over, and walked away. He could see Alex wanted a private conversation.

"Hey Nat," Alex said quietly.

Nat looked up at Alex. He expected to see a fear in Alex's eyes, an accusing stare. He saw nothing but a gentle calmness.

"Alex, just stay away from me," Nat said getting up, "I feel bad enough, I don't need to see a reminder of what I did,"

Nat started to walk away, he was riddled with guilt.

Alex had a tears coming out of his eyes.

"Nat, look at me please," Alex cried out.

Nat stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I remember what happened. I forgive you, even though there is nothing to forgive," Alex cried desperately.

Nat slowly turned around and looked at Alex.

"I got to see mom Nat, she made me feel safe, you helped me get better." Alex on the verge of collapsing exhausted.

Nat saw a calmness his brothers eyes, Alex wasn't scared, but they would still have a lot to talk about.

Nat went over and hugged Alex, crying into his shoulder.

Alex tried not to let out any indicication that he was in pain, he could see Nat didn't need to feel any worse. He internally winced Nat's weight on his ribs made it uncomfortable and painfull.

After 5 minutes Nat pulled himself away, he sensed Alex was a bit relieved about something, but he wasn't sure what.

"I'm sorry Alex," Nat said tightly grabbing his brothers hands.

Alex gave an feable exhausted smile before he fell asleep.

Mr Wolff looked at Nat.

"You look a bit less guilty," Mr Wolff said quietly to Nat.

Nat looked at Alex, who was sleeping peacefully. Nat had tears still in his eyes and he could see the streaks down Alex's checks.

"He doesn't blame me, he thinks I helped him get better," Nat said confused.

Mr Wolff gave a Nat and Alex a curious look.

"He said he saw mom, and that he feels safe." Nat then paused for a bit before continueing, "How can he feel safe after all he has been through? How can he feel safe around me?"

Nat began shaking as he started to cry, he still couldn't forgive himself for beating his brother.

Mr Wolff tightly hugged Nat.

"Nat, You need to talk to Alex, he is the only one who can make you feel better. Now he is awake, we can get transfered to New York." Mr Wolff said tightly hugging Nat.


	17. We're Not Leaving

**A/N: Two more chapters to go. Before I begin the second to last story of the series. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

The doctor came over to Mr Wolff.

"Are you sure you want to go a head with the transfer?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, I think the we sooner we get out of the city, the better." Mr Wolff said solemly.

The doctor nodded, he had a couple of things he had to do before they could move Alex.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. He took the cap off the needle and gently pressed it into Alex's forearm.

"What was that?" Mr Wolff asked.

"A sedative to keep him asleep for a few more hours. While we finish the preparations," The doctor explained.

They took Alex back up to the ward. Abigail and Juanita sat beside Alex as he slept in the wheelchair. They got a blanket and gently wrapped it around him, while everyone else packed all their gear, and the doctor completed the paperwork.

"Do you think Alex will want me to date his dad?" Abigail asked Juanita nervously.

Both her and Mr Wolff had decided that they wouldn't do anything yet unless Alex wanted them too. They knew Nat was cool with it, but making sure Alex was happy was the most important thing so far.

"I don't know," Juanita confessed, she felt pretty bad, her foster parents had decided that they could no longer care for the other children and that they just need to look after Juanita.

"I know, he needs to get better, But I love him, Nat and Sonny. The boys need a mother, I just don't want them to think I'm replacing their real mom. I miss her so much." Abigail said frustrated.

"You guy's ready?" Sonny asked poking his head through the door. Simon, Paula and Juanita's foster mom had loaded their stuff into the back of a Taxi and were waiting for Abigail, Juanita and Nat.

They nodded and stood up. Abigail began pushing Alex while Juanita followed with Nat and Mr Wolff. They made their way down to the ground floor. They went outside, an ambulance was waiting for Alex with the Taxi, which was actually a minibus waited. Nat, Juanita and Abigail got on the minibus.

The ambulance offices carefully picked Alex up and laid him on the stretcher before they picked up the wheelchair and folded it before putting it in the ambulance. Mr Wolff climbed in, as they strapped Alex in. They closed the rear doors and made their way to the front.

The started up the ambulance and started to drive. The taxi began to follow them. They received a police escort to the airport allowing them to cut through traffic. At the airport Simon and Paula went to go and check everyone in for there flight, while airport police began helping move everyone's stuff.

The ambulance officers got the wheelchair out and ready before unstrapping Alex and put him gently in it. They waited in the airport, it took 45 minutes to have everything sorted. Airline officials come over, they wanted to board Alex first and began to lead the way.

Alex slowly awoke as he was being pushed to the plane, everyone seemed anxious to get out of the city, but Alex was too groggy to notice.

"Where are we?" Alex asked confused and tired.

Abigail looked at Alex.

"We're at the airport Alex, we had you transferred to a hospital in New York," She explained grabbing Alex's hand.

Alex remembered what his mom said, but it took about 3 minutes to react.

"I don't want to go," Alex mumbled quietly.

Everyone thought it was just the seditive.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll be gone soon." Abigail said softly.

It took another 2 minutes before Alex realised nobody was taking him seriously.

He snatched his hand back. Abigail felt really hurt. It seemed to her that Alex didn't want her in his life.

Alex strained to lift himself up with arms, he was incredibly weak. Using all the energy he could he managed to lift himself up and threw himself on the floor.

His dad almost ran him over with wheelchair, but he only just managed to stop in time.

The impact with the ground was extreme. The pain seared, through his thigh foot and chest, but Alex tried to block out the pain.

"ALEX!" Mr Wolff said stunned.

Alot of people turned and stared.

"Are you ok, Alex?" Juanita asked rushing up to him concerned.

Alex using alot of will power tried not to cry.

"Come on Al, lets get you back in the chair." Mr Wolff said nervously going to pick up Alex.

"We are almost on the plane and then we can be out of the city," Simon said gently, it appeared Alex wasn't hurt.

"NO!" Alex said loudly.

Mr Wolff put his hands under Alex's armpits as he prepared to lift Alex and put him back in the wheel chair.

"Settle down, Alex. You need to get away," Mr Wolff said quietly.

Nat looked into his brother's eyes. He noticed a fierce determination.

"NO!" Alex asserted himself again, and despite the immense pain he was feeling he began to crawl well more pull himself along the floor back towards the city. He breathed extremely heavily to stop himself screaming out in pain, and put over excited himself in his attempt not to leave the city.

Nat crouched down beside his brother.

"Alex, why don't you want to go?" He asked softly.

"Mom! Said! I! Need! To! Perform! Here! To! Get! Better!" Alex said painfully with each breath.

"Does it mean that much to you?" Nat asked putting his hand softly on his younger brother's shoulder.

Alex nodded determinedly.

Nat stood up and looked at his dad and Abigail.

"We're not leaving!" He said firmly.

Mr Wolff seemed prepared to stand off with his son's for a moment, before he gave in.

"Ok, we'll go back to the hospital," Mr Wolff conceded.

With the battle won Alex no longer needed to assert his fierce determination, as that faded Alex felt the repercussions of what he had just done. He screamed out in pain for about two minutes before he finally blacked out.


	18. Forging A Family

When Alex come to he was back in his hospital bed. Simon had taken Paula, Juanita and her foster mom out to dinner.

"Alex, don't you dare scare me like that again," Mr Wolff said upset. Abigail was lovingly rubbing his shoulders.

They had Alex under strong painkillers, he had set back his recovery by two weeks with that stunt.

Alex didn't know what to say.

"When can we play a concert?" Alex asked lethargically, avoiding his dads concern.

"Alex, there are more important things to worry about," Mr Wolff said frustrated.

"When can we play a concert?" Alex asked again, lethargiacally but with determination.

"Alex," Mr Wolff warned exhasperated.

"When?" Alex asked, Nat could see that through the drowsiness of the medication Alex was ready for a fight.

"Alex, your not ready to perform," Mr Wolff said a bit too harshly.

"He's not ready or your not ready?" Nat asked taking his brothers side again.

"Nat don't talk to your father like that," Abigail said abit irritaited.

"I don't understand what your even doing here, your not our mother," Nat said coldly in the heat of the moment.

"Nat!" Mr Wolff said angrily, "Watch what you say, we haven't even told Alex yet...."

Alex felt like his stomach was full of ice.

"Why didn't anybody tell me you got married?" Alex cried, "How could you have the wedding with out me?"

Alex was hysterical, which allowed everyone else to calm down.

"Alex, we're not married," Abigail said softly

Mr Wolff tightly hugged Alex.

"We wouldn't do that to you Alex," Mr Wolff said trying to calm Alex down.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Nat said quietly holding Alex's hand.

It took a few minutes to calm Alex down, Mr Wolff knew it was the time.

"Alex, Abigail loves me and I love her. I still love both you and Nat more than anything else in the world." Mr Wolff said looking into Alex's eyes. "I want to marry her, but I'm not going to do it, if you don't want me to,"

"She will be our new mom," Nat whispered to Alex, he was feeling bad, he didn't mean to say what he had.

"I don't even remember what it's like to have a mom," Alex sobbed.

"I know Alex, I thought it would be nice for you to have that experiance," Mr Wolff said wiping the tears from Alex's eyes.

"I want to have a mom," Alex said exhausted and still a bit emotional.

"Is that a yes?" Mr Wolff asked softly.

Alex nodded before falling asleep exhausted.

"Abigail, I didn't mean what I said before, I was just angry." Nat said sincerely.

"Nat, you're right, I'm not your mother, but I hope i can be just like her." Abigail said softly.

Nat went over and gave her a hug.

"Dad, we came here for Alex, right?" Nat asked as he finished hugging Abigail.

"Yeah," Mr Wolff said softly.

"Then we need to let Alex play his concert, it means alot to him." Nat said looking at his sleeping brother.

"Nat, it's not that easy,"

"What's not," Nat said a little frustrated, "The band will be back here in a flash, I'm sure the owners of GM Place would give Alex the arena,"

"Nat, your brothers a drummer, how is he going to play when he can't use his legs." Mr Wolff said sadly.

"Dad, Alex is absolutely determined to do this, and we both know that means he will do this whether we help him or not." Nat explained.

"Nat..." Mr Wolff said quietly.

"We both saw Alex today, we both saw his resolve. Alex is going to do this, and knowing Alex within the next week. We need to be there to support him and to step in once he is finished." Nat finished

Mr Wolff looked at Nat, he knew he was right.


	19. The Lost Concert

4 days later and Alex was backstage, the sound of the packed arena was awesome and he heard that there were thousands of people watching it outside. He had a black T-shirt on. He was also a bit modest because he didn't have any shorts or pants that could fit over his casts so instead he would be going out to play in his boxers.

"Alex are you sure you want to do this?" Nat asked for the hundredth time.

"Nat just get me out there or I'll run your foot over," Alex threatened from his wheel chair.

Mr Wolff and Abigail watched Nat and Alex, the rest of the band were onstage waiting.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR ALEX WOLFF OF THE NAKED BROTHERS BANDS!" The announcer called out, only to be drowned out by the applause and shouting of thousands of people.

Nat nervously pushed Alex out on to the stage and wheeled him to his drums. Nat and the paramedics who had wisely positioned themselves close to the drums helped Alex on to the stool. Things had been set up so that Alex could still maintain balance and move around while his leg was still plastered. Alex had forced them to cut the cast of his other foot despite it still being broken.

Once Nat was sure Alex was ready he stepped up to the microphone. It took forever for the applause to stop. Alex finally began a drum roll to shut everyone up.

An hour later and everyone was absolutely ecstatic. A soon they finished, "I'm Out" The paramedics rushed over to Alex and took him back stage.

Alex foot was extremely swollen and he was covered in sweat. They put Alex's plastered leg in a brace, before the cut off the cast. They then a got some bandages that were in ice water and loosely around Alex's thigh and foot. Alex involuntarily jerked his leg, but the brace kept it stationary.

As the adrenaline wore of Alex began to feel the pain and the numbness of the bandages.

"They loved you man!" Qaasim said jubilantly as he came of stage.

"Everyone loves me," Alex gasped through the pain.

Qaasim watched as the paramedics worked to minimalize the damage Alex may have done to himself.

Thomas and David came down, so hyped up.

"You killed out there Alex," Thomas said giving Alex a high five.

David gave Alex one as well.

Finally Nat and Rosalina came down, Alex watched as he tried to ignore the pain for a few seconds. It looked like they just kissed in front of everyone.

"Alex, you truly are the strongest person I know." Nat said, rubbing Alex's sweaty hair.

"Alex, you should such strength and bravery tonight, you deserve a medal," Rosalina said kissing Alex on his sweaty forehead.

"Can I cry like a baby now?" Alex asked gasping each breath through the pain.

"Course you can Alex, it must be hurting so bad right now," Nat said holding his hand to do the handshake.

Alex grimaced painfully and did the hand shake. He lay there for about a minute.

"OH MY GOD IT HURTS SO BAD!" Alex yelled, he put pressure on the cold bandages on his thigh but that made it ten times worse.

"Alex, if we give you this, it will ease the pain and put you to sleep," The paramedic advised him.

"Just do it!," He said through gritted teeth.

It was just before breakfast, when Alex woke. He sleepily noticed his left leg was full plastered while his right leg was only from the knee down.

"You rocked last night Alex," Nat said tiredly as he saw his brother wake up.

"Thanks Nat," Alex yawned.

"Now we have that out of the way, can you just let yourself get better?" Nat asked with a slight smile.

Alex nodded. He could wait a month before he played in New Orleans, it would give his dad to time to organize the wedding.


End file.
